


Homecoming King

by snyland



Series: hi my name is sans undertale and i love men [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: & very in love, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Bara Sans, Big Sans, Blow Jobs, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, hes not like huge but def bigger than most swaps lol, sans & reader are both stinky virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyland/pseuds/snyland
Summary: You know Sans loves his job, being the "mascot," as he puts it, for monsterkind, but that meant he and the young ambassador, Chara, had to do a lot of traveling. Meeting various world leaders, talking with them and establishing monsters as citizens, was a long and exhausting job. As a result, you never really got to see him in person much.He was finishing another trip from Europe today, and he would be home any second.
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Series: hi my name is sans undertale and i love men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702093
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Homecoming King

You wring your fingers together, nervously looking down at the meticulously cleaned carpet cushioning your socked feet. You weren't wearing much in the name of "lingerie", there wasn't much you could wear, being a guy and all. But you figured you just try wearing something for your boyfriend, considering that this would be your first time together like this, and that this would also be the first time you'd be standing in the same room as him for a very long time. 

You know Sans loves his job, being the "mascot," as he puts it, for monsterkind, but that meant he and the young ambassador, Chara, had to do a lot of traveling. Meeting various world leaders, talking with them and establishing monsters as citizens, was a long and exhausting job. As a result, you never really got to see him in person much. 

He was finishing another trip from Europe today, and he would be home any second. 

You hadn't expected him to ask you to be his first a few nights ago, though.

You were sitting in a voice chat with him on Discord like you did every night, and you were exhaustively telling him why, exactly, you loved the Sharknado movies when he'd asked you. 

You were flabbergasted when you had heard the word "sex" come out of his mouth. 

Of course, you had agreed, though. You had always been so curious as to what your skeletal beau was like in bed, and after nearly a year of dating, and knowing him for nearly five years, it was about time. 

So here you were. Anxiously sitting on the bed you and Sans shared wearing boy shorts and a pair of stockings, both white & baby blue in color, as well as a plain, white t-shirt. You didn't exactly feel… sexy, to say the least. 

Then again, Sans wasn't the only virgin in this relationship. You wouldn't know "sexy" if it smacked you in the face. 

Your thoughts are scattered by the sound of the door opening downstairs. You gulp, heart pounding in your ears as the familiar, heavy steps of your boyfriend go up the stairs and to the door, where there's a brief moment of pause before he knocks that little tune he always does. 

"LOVELY? ARE YOU IN THERE?" 

You gulp, your nerves making your hair stand on end as you nervously shuffle to the bedroom door. "O-One second," you stutter out, debating for a moment if you should put on a robe or something to cover up your outfit, but ultimately decide against it, and walk to the door to answer it. 

Upon opening the bedroom door, there is automatically something different about Sans.   
He’s wearing his ascot and his signature suede gloves, as always-- he never took off either. They both held a deeper sentimental value to him-- the ascot was a gift from his mother when he was very small, and the gloves were made to specifically fit his hands by his best friend. You knew he’d never take them off. 

The rest of his outfit, though, was… very un-Sans-like. 

He wore a tight fighting black t-shirt, which clung to his sturdy, wide bones. It was a bit more low cut, showing off the top of his sternum and his clavicle. It showed off his frame nicely, showcasing the pure physical strength you already knew he possessed, considering he had bench pressed both you and Papyrus more than once. 

He wore black jeans that seemed to fit him perfectly, and his signature cyan boots with the white laces. 

He looked… good. Really, really good. 

You gulp nervously, thinking you should break eye contact with him as his wide, cyan eyelights scanned your body, taking stock of what little you had on. 

Sans steps forward without a word, his hand reaching out and resting on your hip. You think you quite like it when he touches you like that. 

The two of you both slowly back into the room together, and as soon as the door shuts behind him, Sans makes his move. 

In one effortless movement, Sans kisses you passionately, the tongue you were so familiar with swiping your bottom lip. One of his large hands holds the back of your head, and when you cling to him, he uses his other arm to effortlessly pick you up and move you to the bed. 

You moan into his mouth, your legs winding around his waist. 

"YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL," his voice is hoarse when he speaks, but it's so doting and full of love it both makes you melt and turns you on. 

"Mmn, Sans--" you start, but he cuts you off by kissing your neck, licking, sucking and biting at your skin. He pulls back, looking down at you, and his gaze is as soft as it's ever been, but also full of a heat and lust you'd never seen from him before. 

"LETS GET THESE OFF OF YOU, LOVER," he says, pulling your shirt over your head, and he does the same with his own. You slide your fingers over his ribs and he moans, his deep baritone voice like rich molasses as it travels around you in the room. 

"STARS, YES," he says, "TOUCH ME RIGHT THERE, LOVE…" he guides your hands to the appropriate spot, and you waste no time in rubbing his ribs, your fingers hooking around them, pulling him close so you and Sans kiss again, causing both of you to moan into each other's mouths. 

Sans reaches his hand in between you both, sliding down your torso until he got to your bulge. You were hard, and very sensitive, as his gentle touches were enough to make you buck your hips up into his hand. Sans groans, fiddling with your boy shorts until they were off, your length springing free. You sigh softly, moaning as your dick hit the cool air. 

"Sans… mgh, Sans, please…" 

Sans hovers above you, taking in your naked form. His mouth watering, he was desperate to get a taste of you. He bends down, swiping his tongue on your tip, causing you to gasp. He wraps his tongue around your cock, slowly taking you into his mouth. You feel so nice, sitting in his mouth like that, and Sans winds his flexible tongue around your length, slowly bobbing his head up and down. 

You moan, the sight of your much larger boyfriend getting down and sucking you off turning you on even more. You moan, wrapping your legs around his neck and holding onto his skull as he sucked you. 

It's not long before you start reaching you limit. "Mmnnn…! Sans, I… Don't stop… I'm gonna--" as soon as those words leave you, to your great frustration, Sans pulls back, sitting on his knees. You whine in frustration and he chuckles. 

"NOT SO FAST, LITTLE STAR," he says, "IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU COME THAT EASILY, YOU'RE MISTAKEN." He leans back, starting to fiddle with his jeans. "NOW, YOU BE A GOOD BOY AND GET THE LUBE OUT. WE HAVE A LONG NIGHT AHEAD OF US." 

Obediently, you lean over to the nightstand and take out the bottle of lubricant you bought specifically for this. It was magical-- you had learned that some human-made lubes were painful to some magic types, so you had made sure to invest in some magic stuff just for your and your skeletal man. Sans gets off the rest of his clothes, barring his ascot, which he leaves on. His gloves are carefully placed on the nightstand. He takes the lube from you, flicking the cap up with ease. 

"GOOD BOY. NOW, UP." he commands, and you obey him, getting up and sitting on your knees. Sans adjusts the pillows, commanding you to turn around and lay flat on your stomach. "GOOD… GOOD… I'M GOING TO PREP YOU NOW, ALRIGHT? LIFT UP YOUR HIPS AND SPREAD YOUR LEGS FOR ME, LOVER." commands, and you obey him again. He lubes up two of his fingers, sliding them inside your entrance. 

You whine, which later turns into a moan as Sans preps your entrance for himself, his other hand on your stomach. 

"I'VE DONE SOME RESEARCH TO PREPARE FOR TONIGHT," he says, his voice low, "I WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL AMAZING… I WANT EVERY SINGLE NERVE IN YOUR BODY TO BE SPENT AND SHOT AND BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL NEED ME TO CARRY YOU EVERYWHERE FOR A FEW DAYS, MWEH HEH HEH…" he kisses the back of your neck, trailing down your spine to your hips. "I DO HAVE TO SAY THOUGH… I DO APPRECIATE THE STOCKINGS… AND IN MY FAVORITE COLOR, TOO…" 

You whine, "S-Sans…" 

He chuckles. "NOW NOW, LOVER. IMPATIENCE WILL GET YOU NOWHERE. JUST RELAX… I KNOW YOU WANT TO COME, BUT TRUST ME… IN YOUR POSITION, PAITENCE IS A VIRTURE."

He slips his fingers out, taking the lube again and lubing up his length. Out of all the dicks you'd seen, which was mostly in porn, Sans wasn't the biggest in terms of length. He more than made up for it, much like the rest of him, with his thickness. He also seemed to have this whole "total domination and control" thing going for him, which really turned you on more than anything else. 

As you lay there panting, waiting for him, you moan a little, thinking of all the ways he was going to destroy you tonight. 

"LITTLE STAR?" his voice calls out to you, soft and caring, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DO YOU NEED A BREAK?" 

Your heart melts. He was so sweet, always looking out for you… 

"I-I'm okay… thank you," you say. 

Sans' expression softens, "ALRIGHT. WELL… IF YOU EVER NEED ME TO STOP, FOR WHATEVER REASON, THE SAFE WORD IS LILACS. OKAY?" 

"Okay."

"SAY IT BACK TO ME." 

"Lilacs." You say, clearly. 

Sans smiles, satisfied. "GOOD. DON'T HESITATE TO USE IT WHEN YOU NEED TO." he says. 

You nod, love washing over you. 

Sans straddles your hips then, his tip poking into your entrance. "ARE YOU READY, LOVELY?" he asks, his voice soft and sweet, but laced with a deep, lustful promise. 

"I'm ready…" you say, taking a breath.

Sans grips your hips, pushing himself forward slowly, filling you up. He groans, your tightness squeezing him. You moan, the sliding of his length inside you sending waves after wave of deep, hot pleasure inside of you. Eventually, Sans bottoms out inside of you with a grunt and a soft, "OH, STARS," You moaning softly as he holds still for a second, arm wrapping around your middle. 

He slowly starts making a pace, his hips slowly moving back and forth. Even with his slow beginning thrusts, your body is filled with pleasure. You moan, panting. You whisper his name softly, and he replies by groaning yours. 

He slowly starts going faster, one hand gripping your thigh, the other braced against your stomach. You try to buck your hips up, to get as much pleasure as you can, but Sans stills you. 

"NOT SO FAST, LOVER," he says, "YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO COME WHEN I SAY YOU CAN. IS THAT CLEAR?" 

You whine like a brat, but nonetheless obey. "Y-Yes, sir…" 

"GOOD BOY." He says, his thrusts picking up speed again. 

Slowly, bit by bit, Sans starts to lose him in the pleasure like you do-- he grips the headboard, the wood creaking under his strength. The bed frame creeks loudly, and the slap of his pelvis meeting your skin echoes in the room. 

"STARS ABOVE, YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL," Sans whispers, and the praise melts you. You whine his name again for the umpteenth time, begging him to please, please never stop. It feels so good. 

Sans actually growls, a sound that you didn't think was possible from him. It just turns you on even more, though. 

"YOU'RE ALWAYS SO BEAUTIFUL, ALWAYS," he says, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW-- NGH, STARS, YES-- DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WANTED YOU JUST LIKE THIS… HOW MANY NIGHTS I'VE FANTASIZED ABOUT YOU," he's babbling now, you know he is, but you don't care. His words push even closer to your peak, and you gasp and moan for him. The idea of Sans, laying awake in the dead of night, touching himself while he thought about completely wrecking you was a very nice thought. 

God, though-- you were close. Dangerously close. Dangling on that edge, the thread of pleasure about to snap any second. 

"Sans," you moan, "I… I'm so--" 

"HUSH, LOVER… I KNOW. I AM TOO… JUST A LITTLE MORE, DARLING… YES, OH STARS…! T-THATS IT…!" 

Sans groans, his entire body shuddering as he reaches his completion. Hot magic spills inside you, finally pushing you off the edge. You come harder than you ever have before, crying out his name in ecstacy. 

You ride out your orgasm with him, and when it's over and the afterglow settles in, Sans pulls out, picking you up bridal style, and laying you on your back on the part of your rather large bed that you hadn't just made a mess of. 

You sigh, your whole body tingling. "Wow…"

"WOW, INDEED…" Sans says, laying beside you. He looked like he barely had broken a sweat, though he was panting a little bit. 

"Are you sure you're a virgin, babe?" You ask, "Because… holy hell. That was amazing." 

"MWEH HEH HEH…" he snickers, "I TOLD YOU, LOVELY, I DID RESEARCH. LOTS OF RESEARCH." 

You giggle, your body tingling with pleasure. "Right, okay… now get over here, you numbskull, and cuddle me." 

Sans cackles his signature laugh, his arms wrapping around your middle as he nuzzles the back of your neck. You giggle at him, the dork. 

"GET SOME REST, MY LOVE. I WILL WAKE YOU IN TEN MINUTES." 

"Ten minutes? Why only ten? Can't I at least get twenty?" 

"OH, MY DARLING," he chuckles, and then, right against your ear he says in a low, dark voice, he says, "THAT WAS ONLY ROUND ONE."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I still exist!
> 
> sorry it's been so long!! this pandemic is kicking my ass bc i'm an essential worker, lol. i'm doing my best though!! hope you all are safe & doing well (and staying inside!!) ovo/
> 
> as always, pls remember to comment & if your interested, [check out my socials](https://linktr.ee/snyland)! i'm on twitter, tumblr, and discord!


End file.
